In a typical magnetic storage system, digital data is stored in a series of concentric circles or spiral tracks along a storage medium. Data is written to the medium by positioning a read/write head assembly over the medium at a selected location as the storage medium is rotated, and subsequently passing modulated electric currents through the head assembly such that corresponding magnetic flux patterns are induced in the storage medium. To retrieve the stored data, the head assembly is positioned again over the track as the storage medium is rotated. In this position, the previously stored magnetic flux pattern induces currents in the head assembly that can be converted to the previously recorded digital data. However, as recording density is increased for greater storage capacity, inter-track interference is increased, distorting the data patterns recorded on the storage medium.